Five Times Dan Cahill Said I Love You
by Sarapercival333
Summary: Five times Dan Cahill said I love you...and one time he kissed Natalie Kabra.


Five Times Dan Cahill Said I Love You

Amy

Amy was sitting on the front porch of the Cahill mansion when Dan burst out; he clutched his hair and seemed to look like he was in distress.

"Amy, Amy!" he screamed. It was midnight already and Amy couldn't sleep. Good thing Fiske always kept the front porch light on. It was always warm and cozy in the porch, with the rocking chair Nellie installed last month and the coffee table that the Kabras sent as a gift. This was always her favorite place to read at night.

"What now?" Amy looked up from her book, irritated that he had interrupted her reading.

"I-I had a nightmare," he whispered hoarsely. Amy rolled her eyes, ever since they had came back from the Hunt, he's been having these weird nightmares lately, mostly him falling over a black pit or getting eaten by a giant tarantula.

Amy raised a brow and gestured for him to continue.

"This nightmare was different," said Dan in a much louder tone, "I dreamt we were back at the Clue Hunt and we had died in that blasted cave."

Amy froze. Even though she wouldn't like to admit it, the wound from Korea still ached a bit and she was still a bit sensitive when that 'incident' is mentioned.

She encircled her arms around Dan's neck.

"I'm here, I'm here," she soothed. She felt Dan's muscles relax under her arms and she buried her nose in his hair.

"This may be the last time I'll be able to say this to you, Ames," said Dan, "so I would want to say it now."

"What?"

"I love you," Dan said in a soft voice. "Don't mention this to anybody, okay?"

"Aye, aye," said Amy in a sailor's voice.

Dan got up and entered the Cahill mansion. Before he stepped over the threshold, he looked back and smiled at her.

Amy looked at the door in front of her and whispered, "I love you too, Dan."

Nellie

Dan hastily went down the spiral staircase of the Cahill mansion as he smelt the cooking of pancakes. Dan always loved pancakes, especially chocolate-chip pancakes, which was what he smelt cooking now.

He briskly sat down on his usual spot at the dining table and Fiske poured him his usual mango juice.

"Good morning, kiddo!" chirped Nellie happily. Dan looked at her weirdly, Nellie doesn't chirp like that if she doesn't have anything up in her sleeve.

But all of his misgivings disappeared when Nellie served him his favorite flavor of pancakes. As he took the first bite, Amy burst into the dining table and took her usual spot.

"Good morning, Dan," Amy addressed.

Weird, Amy doesn't address him like that in the morning. Nellie then served him a second pancake and he proceeded to slobber what was on his plate.

"I love you, Nellie!" Dan exclaimed as he ate away happily, not knowing what was inside the pancakes.

Suddenly, Dan felt a tingling feeling on his tongue coupled with the sweet taste of the chocolate, the one you usually get when you're eating spicy foods.

Suddenly, he burst out of his seat and went to the sink to water his burning mouth down. Amy, Nellie, and Fiske simultaneously laughed when they saw him.

"I hate you all!" he screamed at them as he watered his mouth down.

Fiske

Fiske continued reading his newspaper as he sipped his usual morning coffee as Nellie grounded him for causing one of the computers at Madrigal Control Center to short-circuit.

"…and no going to the arcade for one month!" Nellie screamed.

He saw Dan sulk in his peripheral vision and thought that Nellie was going too hard on the boy. Dan then was promptly sent to his room and Nellie ate her waffles.

Fiske then stood up the moment he finished his coffee. He then went up to Dan's room.

"Hey Fiske," he said gloomily.

"Hiya Dan," he said softly. He sat on the foot of his bed.

"No video games, no eating junk food, no going to the arcade, no TV," said Dan, "and all for one month."

Fiske grimaced. Even though it was really his fault, he felt sorry for the kid.

"Promise me you'll never repeat it again," said Fiske, giving in to his sympathetic side.

"I won't."

Fiske then brought out his wallet and threw some dollars at him.

"What is this?" Dan asked, his face mirrored one that of shock.

"Go to the arcade," said Fiske in a dejected manner, "go play some games but don't stay there for too long or else Nellie will suspect."

"Thanks Fiske," Dan said and opened his window. Fiske locked Dan's bedroom door and followed after him. Once they were on flat ground, Fiske hurriedly escorted himself and Dan to his sedan.

As Dan slid into the passenger seat, he said to Fiske sincerely, "I love you."

Fiske then smiled.

Hamilton

Hamilton smiled as he pushed open the front doors of his new school. His family had to transfer from the old one to get nearer to the Madrigal Control Center.

And best of all, he was nearer his buddy.

Suddenly, when he burst in, he saw Dan and his friend, Atticus, cowering in one corner as two huge guys, probably from the wrestling team as their varsity jackets stated, intimidated them. Dan stepped forward and tried to fight them but Hamilton knew just how far he had gotten in the Madrigal combat training. True, he had gotten pretty far but not that far to beat two high school wrestlers.

He approached them cautiously and threw the other guy headfirst onto the lockers, no one bullies his buddies. His other friend raced to help his friend but was thrown aside by Hamilton; he collapsed, clutching his sore limbs. The impact hadn't done him good.

"The next time you harm my buddies here," threatened Hamilton, "you won't get to see the light of day."

"Who are you," said the other guy, his voice hoarse from the pain he was currently feeling.

He brought out his phone and took pictures of them two. If there was one thing he knew about a school, there were usually two or more school bullies and they hanged around together. But if there was another thing he knew about them, they are very protective of their macho reputations, the minute the pictures of them cowering were leaked to the internet, they, well, let's just say they won't take it as good compared to other people.

The bullies will become the bullied.

"Hamilton!" exclaimed Dan happily. "I'm so glad you're here, anyways, why are you here?"

"Family decided to move," he replied. Dan then put a manly arm around his shoulders.

"I saw you bash Kenton and Pearce there," Dan said. "Did you take p-"

"I did," Hamilton cut off, knowing what he was going to say.

"I love you buddy," Dan said happily. Atticus looked at him weirdly.

"Dude, eww," said Hamilton, a feigned look of disgust on his face.

"Yeah dude, eww," repeated Atticus.

"C'mon both of you know what I mean," reasoned Dan.

Natalie

Natalie rummaged through her suitcases to prepare for tonight's Cahill family ball. She was currently having a crisis as she didn't know what to wear to the ball. She wanted to outshine every other girl in the ball tonight. She wanted to stand out. She wanted to be different.

And this dress dilemma isn't helping. Sure, they were still rich for they still had their parents' art business but they were still starting and Ian was still warming up to running the business. Even though Ian is as smart as a supercomputer, he still had his limits.

She had brought the entire dress section of her closet back in London and still nothing to wear. She warred against her suitcases until evening, until Ian had knocked on her door to announce that they will leave in about twenty minutes.

Apparently, he didn't have problems on picking a suit.

She settled dejectedly on a black halter-top dress that had little diamonds embedded all over it so it glittered against the light. It was her best dress but she doubted that that would cut it.

She then brought out her peep-toe platform heels and retrieved the necklace she'll be wearing for tonight off its Chanel box.

Not her best ensemble but it'll be fine for tonight.

She grabbed her Gucci purse and went out of her room.

What surprised her was that when she got out of her room, the two Cahill siblings were there, waiting with her brother.

Amy was dressed in a green strapless dress that extended until just above her knees and Dan was wearing a black tuxedo, for once, she had seen his hair proper and fixed as it was slicked back.

"Why are they here?" asked Natalie incredulously.

"Amy's my date for the night," Ian said smugly and Amy blew a sigh, there was something more to it than her brother lets out. She'll prod to that later.

"And Daniel?" asked Natalie.

"He decided to tag along."

"Why?"

"Dan!" Amy whispered. Dan then hurriedly rushed in front of her, his cheeks were tinted red.

"Uh-uh," Dan muttered.

"What?" Natalie asked skeptically.

"Would you be my date?"

"Why are you asking me this now?" Natalie asked, she doubted he was her Plan A.

Ian looked at her pleadingly and she started to connect the dots.

_Amy agreed to be his date but she has conditions and I think I know what it is._

She pitied her brother, he was obviously lovesick. And maybe, she'll be the nice sister she is and agree to Dan's request or she'll reject him and earn a small victory over her sibling.

But she decided to give him some slack, she knows that he is tired enough on running the family business, she won't bother trying to tire him out of his love life.

"I will," replied Natalie uneasily. Dan then smiled and Ian smirked. She flashed Ian a 'You owe me.' look.

An hour later, they arrived at the Cahill mansion. It was brimming with life, lights were everywhere and candles were lit all over the porch. They exited the car and went inside.

Natalie was still pondering on dating a dweeb like Dan. But you've got to admit, he looked exceptionally good tonight. And she will admit, she finds herself remotely attracted to him tonight. They entered the mansion and Fiske announced their names. He then proclaimed the start of the ball and music started playing.

Dan pulled her to the dance floor. Dan looked at her with his dazzling eyes made of pure jade. It seemed to glitter against the light of the mansion.

"You look better tonight than on any other days," said Dan.

"I don't know if that was an insult or a complement," Natalie sniped.

"Depends on how you take it," he shrugged off.

"Whatever."

They continued dancing and after the music ended, Dan headed straight to the buffet table and got some punch. He then took another and another until he can't see straight.

_How did Nellie manage to make this thing taste so good? And when did the world get so blurry?_

"Dan, you do know that that has brandy in it, don't you?" asked a voice behind him. "Do you even know what you're drinking?"

_Oh._

"Oh, I thought it was juice," Dan slurred. The world seemed to spin around him.

"I think you've had enough," declared Natalie and she escorted him to a private room.

"Have I?" Dan asked as he let Natalie drag him to the room. As soon as they got there, Natalie immediately locked the room and she sat him down on a sofa.

"How many fingers am I raising?" Natalie asked. She raised three fingers in front of his face. The fingers seemed to multiply into three's and nine's.

"Uh," Dan slurred his vision slightly blurry, "twenty-one?"

"You're drunk," Natalie declared sternly, as if mandating it.

"How'd you manage to be beautiful and glitter at the same time?" Dan asked. Natalie blushed a little at the drunken complement.

"You're really drunk," she muttered incoherently.

Dan then leant into her face, he leant so far that she could smell the alcohol coming off his breath, she couldn't move, she seemed paralyzed. He leant in and finally kissed her.

"You look beautiful Nat," he whispered hoarsely against her lips.

"Okay," Natalie said; her world still woozy from the kiss. She then pushed him away but she grabbed onto her and pushed her down the couch.

"I love you Natalie," Dan said honestly.

"You're really drunk," Natalie said and she retrieved a syringe from her purse. It was an anti-inebriation potion, she had brought it along so that if any of them got drunk and got too far.

She pressed the syringe into his neck. Dan's head stopped spinning and the world came back to him. Dan felt dizzy, the world seemed so bright.

_Oh no is it morning already and am I having a hangover?_

He then felt the sting of a slap and his face jerked westward. He looked up and saw Natalie's face gazing down at him.

"Is it morning already?"

"No, you were drunk and I injected you with an anti-inebriation potion into you," declared Natalie.

"Oh."

"I distinctly remember myself kissing you," Dan declared. He then pulled Natalie down and did it again.

Who can blame him, it felt good.

Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues or anything associated with it.

Hello, this is my first time writing this kind of fic so please, review and comment. I would want to know what kind of mistakes I made.


End file.
